


Too Late to Turn Back Now

by ullfloattoo



Series: When Temptation calls, I never pick up [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is eighteen, Breeding Kink, Feminization, Gross, Kinda Bad Wrong, M/M, Steve is sixteen, brief daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: It’s sinful, what they make him wear. The little shorts that ride up his ass, the tie that hangs low, swaying like a pendulum in front of his chest. Begging for Billy to snatch it out of the air, to pull Harrington in from across the counter and whisper the dirtiest shit he can muster up.





	Too Late to Turn Back Now

Harrington’s all decked out in his uniform still. It’s sinful, what they make him wear. The little shorts that ride up his ass, the tie that hangs low, swaying like a pendulum in front of his chest. Begging for Billy to snatch it out of the air, to pull Harrington in, and whisper the dirtiest shit he can muster up. It’s the kid’s first job– Scoops Ahoy. It’s cute, watching him have some responsibility, stand tall and act professional. Some would say it’s weird, to watch him not fool around. To keep his hands _still_ , and not eat as many banana splits as he can stomach in one shift.

He comes out of the mall and walks to Billy’s car, parked where it always is, “Hey, Baby.” Billy’s dick twitches in his pants as he sees the bulge Harrington is sporting _already._

They're in the camaro, Harrington’s got his little hands wrapped around an extra large strawberry shake, guzzling it so fast, he might get a brain freeze, “Hi,” he mumbles as his lips slide up and down the straw. Half of him thinks that the little shit does this on purpose, to get him riled up and dicked down. The other half blames it on the fact that he’s young, naive. But he’s not _that_ young. Sixteen. At the peak of puberty. Harrington’s a horny bastard, could tell since the first night Billy laid eyes on him. The fucker knows what he’s doing. Exactly what he’s doing.

It’s getting late. Billy pulls out of the parking lot.

Billy Hargrove doesn’t like to admit he’s so fucking _weak_ for Harrington. If the guy wanted the _world_ , Billy would do anything in his power to please him, though he’d never admit it.

He’s giving his forearm kitten licks, as he’s trying to stop the thin trail of pink liquid from ruining his shirt. As if it really matters, he’s got a hot fudge stain all over his sleeve already. He catches Billy’s gaze, looks at him all like, _What_ ? _Who? Me?_ Doe eyes glazed, tongue out mid lick.

They’re going to Weathertop.

He parks as far as he can up the hill, grabs the blanket in the back of the car and drags Harrington to the peak.

“What are we doing?” He asks.

“We’re gonna fuck,” Billy says bluntly.

He looks at Harrington through his peripheral. The slut’s practically _glowing_.

And for awhile, they just chill. Billy puts one arm around him real sweet and pulls him in close. They look over Hawkins, gaze at the stars and talk shit about everyone under the sun. Harrington is even lighter than he remembered from last week. Billy scoops him up with one hand and plants Harrington in his lap. Harrington’s lanky legs wrap around him so easily.

“You're not a good boy, Harrington."

His breath is strawberry-sweet as he exhales over trembling lips. Billy keeps his lips a millimeter away, taunting. Let the kid work for it.

"It's okay, Stevie. Daddy can teach you how to be good."

Harrington trembles in his hands, and Billy can’t tell if it’s because he’s nervous, or because of the fact that it’s the end of summer. The leaves on the trees surrounding them are withering. Billy can barely make out the blush creeping up on his cheeks, and that’s enough to get Billy fully hard.

He slithers his hand down Harrington's back, cupping the perfect peach of his ass. Firm and round and full, Billy can almost fit his hand across the full span of it.

"You're gonna do what I tell you, Harrington."

His fingers slide into Harrington's luscious hair. It’s even better than how everyone hypes it up to be, fuck, it's so soft, just like the gasp the kid lets out when Billy tugs gently. The kid nods rapidly.

“And you’re going to let me fuck your face."

Harrington’s eyes get a wicked tint in the moonlight. His little hands pull eagerly on Billy's shirt as Billy edges forward on the blanket, enough to press the full hardness of his cock against Harrington's soft, flat little belly.

"You're gonna be a good boy for me, isn't that right?"

Billy kneads at the swell of Harrington's ass, drags his fingers through his hair, presses his open mouth against his neck, mapping out each place he will leave a mark. His mouth waters, Billy can smell the artificial sweetness of the milkshake on the boy’s tongue. He'll have this kid begging and broken before the night's over.

"Say it."

He pulls Harrington closer to him and can’t help but to keep stroking through his hair, so _smooth_ in contrast to his cock that is pressing roughly against Harrington’s stomach.

“Fuck, You know I’ll be good.”

Harrington gasps as Billy slides a hand inside his shorts, cupping his bare ass.

“I’ll be a good boy, Billy.”

“That’s right, I know you will. You know how I can tell you’re a dirty boy, Stevie?”

Harrington is so _boyish_. He’s got a long lithe body, faint, silky body hair, fuck, his lopsided smile is enough to make Billy’s cock throb. The kid’s so responsive, making soft little huffs out of his nose as he tries to shift his position on his lap and succeeds only in grinding himself down further on Billy’s cock.

“Because this little dick’s been hard for me since I picked you up an _hour_ ago,” Billy says, shaking his head as he drags his hand down between Harrington’s legs. God, his dick is perfect under Billy’s hand, tenting up his shorts, it’s impressive, how huge he is. Harrington’s bigger than him, though he is younger. It gets Billy riled up, the thought that he has him, this perfect being, literally in the palm of his hand. _Harrington is his_ , before anyone else got the chance to corrupt him.

A two year age gap in high school seems like a _decade_ . Billy’s headed to fucking college next week. And he’s leaving _this_ back home. For anyone to take. It’s risky. But he knows that Harrington won’t be able to find another fuck like him. He’s gonna _make sure of it._ Make him impossible to forget.

Billy shoves the boy off of him, kind of abrasively. Opens his legs and shoves off his own bottoms. He pulls Harrington back between his thighs and gives him a look that says, _Get to work._

Harrington licks his lips once, _twice_ and heads south automatically. Like this is what he needs, what he craves. His jaw goes slack and he lets out a heady breath, _this is where he belongs._ Harrington _is_ a bad boy. Sucks cock like he was made for it. This shit grounds him.

The dude’s gross too, likes to give sloppy head with plenty of spit, breathing in Billy’s pubes in as he’s choking on his cock. The noises are _concerning_ . Concerning enough to scare any wild animals that may be lurking in the woods behind them. Billy’s dick twitches in the kids mouth and says, “Look at you, baby. Taking me so well. In front of _everyone_ ,” he gestures to the _whole town_ below them. Billy clucks his tongue, “You’re so _bad._ You make me so hard.”

He can tell Harrington’s smiling, if he looks past his sweaty forehead, teary eyes, matted locks and red face. Billy’s gonna fucking blow his load. Fucks in a few more times and then reluctantly pulls away. There’s a trail of spit from the cleft of his chin to the angry head of his cock.

Harrington lets out a gasp for air. Billy taps the side of his face, “You with me, baby?”

“Always. You know I love this shit. Love making you feel good. Nobody else.”

That makes his head buzz with lust. They both completely strip and he pulls the kid in tight, cages him with his body, spits on his hand and pushes two fingers inside, unannounced. Harrington arches his back dotted with goosebumps, makes a low, hungry sound. He spreads his legs wider. Can’t get a decent look now that the sun set a half hour ago, their only light being the moon which is _impressively_ bright tonight, but he imagines Harrington’s puffy, swollen hole taking his two fingers. He is still as tight as ever.

Finally, they’re making out. Harrington is so messy. Uses too much tongue, acts like he’s actively trying to drown Billy with his spit. At first he could taste the remnants of the shake, sticky sweet, but that’s long gone now. They stay like that for awhile until Billy decides that he’s ready, takes hold of the base of his dick and feeds it into his hole slowly, “Daddy don’t have a rubber, baby.” Billy bites the shell of his ear.

Harrington starts to move up and down on his cock, “‘S okay.”

Billy wraps his arm around Harrington’s hips, keeping him upright. Grazes his teeth along his pert nipple, “What if I get you knocked up?”

Harrington squirms and shakes. Let’s out a choked moan, “Oh my god that’s so _fucked_.”

“Stay fucking still,” he barks. Fucks recklessly up into Harrington. Then softly, “You got school tomorrow, right? Imagine if I sent you there fucking _stuffed_ with my _kid_.”

“What would the team think? Seeing you all swollen, round. Sixteen and pregnant.” He grasps Harrington’s dick until he gets a pained puppy noise.

“Billy be _quiet_ ,” He begs, sinking himself low on his cock, burying himself to the hilt. Harrington’s own cock has a steady stream of precome leaking from it. His mouth says one thing but his body says another.

“Baby, you can _fuck._ Always ready to _go_. You know, now would be the time to get pregnant. You’re at the peak of fertility. So young and _ready._ ”

He can tell Harrington’s getting tired so Billy places him on all fours, grabs his long locks sending his head backward, “Say you want it.”

“I want your come.”

Billy’s hips still. He slides out. It’s not good enough. Harrington’s heaving, chest rising and falling. Lets out a frustrated sound.

“Billy,” he’s fucking sobbing, “ _Pl–ease_ breed me I _need_ it.”

Billy cages Harrington in with his arms, he slides back in with gross ease after spitting on his hole.

“Okay,” he says, annoyed, as if it’s a chore, “But tonight you’re not getting any help.”

“Billy, I _can’t_.”

They’ve tried before. Tried to get Harrington off without touching himself. It hasn’t worked. Billy _knows_ he has it in him.

“ _You_ _can and you will_.”

Harrington is sniffling, snot nosed, closes his eyes tight and lets out a shaky breath.

“See how perfectly my cock fits in you, baby? How perfectly it fits in your pussy? All girls can come without me having to touch them.”

Billy places a hand over his belly, might be just his imagination but he can _feel_ himself, the outline of his cock, in there, filling him up. He guides one of Harrington’s shaky hands. Whispers softly, “Do you feel that?”

He makes a broken noise, his shoulders give out. That pushed him over the edge, feeling Billy’s dick tearing his insides up. Their hands get soiled with his come.

Billy uses him till he gets off himself, comes hard and deep. Lets out a filthy grunt and collapses on top of him, dick sliding out, leaving a trail of come on the inside of their thighs.

He helps the kid get his clothes back on. Fucking _laces his shoes_ for him. They make it back to the car, Billy drops him off. He doesn’t know what time it is, thinks it’s hot, dropping Harrington off at god knows what hour. Billy wonders if his parents will interrogate him, where he was, who he was with. Pictures his perfect family worried sick. He swerves away after Harrington walks through the front door, melted, sweaty, cardboard milkshake cup in hand, racking his brain for the perfect excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiharrington on tumblr


End file.
